Strollers for transporting young children are commercially available in many styles and configurations. Strollers are normally configurable in an operative position in which the child is placed on a seat forming part of the stroller to be transported from one place to another by a caregiver pushing the stroller manually, and in a compact storage configuration in which the stroller is folded into a position in which the frame is collapsed and is unusable for the normal function of transporting young children until the stroller is returned to the operative position. These strollers can be folded from the operative configuration into the storage configuration in a number of different ways to achieve a storable size for the stroller frame.
A basket is typically supported from the frame of the stroller below the seat in which the child is positioned. The basket provides limited carrying capacity for loose items, a diaper bag, a purse, etc. that are desired to be available while the child is being transported by the stroller. The seat is normally provided with a seat back that is positionable in a reclined position to define a substantially horizontal, planar surface on which the child being transported can sleep. When the seat back is reclined, the seat back is lowered into engagement with the basket structure, resulting in little or no access into the interior of the basket until the seat back is raised again.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved basket structure that will provide improved access into the interior of a stroller basket, particularly when the seat back is lowered into a reclined position against the basket structure.
The arm rest on a stroller is a highly utilized component of a child's stroller. Not only does the child lean on the arm rest, but the arm rest is grasped with dirty hands and is otherwise subject to having food and drinks spilled on it. Sometimes a child will chew on the arm rest or rest his or her head on it and even fall asleep on the arm rest. Forming the arm rest as part of the frame of the stroller establishes the arm rest as a rather rigid, uncomfortable plastic member. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide arm rests for children's strollers that provide some comfort in the engagement with the surface of the arm rest, while providing the ability to clean the arm rest as needed.